Santuário
by rocket7roe
Summary: A Saga do Graal. Enquanto foge com Genevieve, Thomas é acordado por uma visão. E embora ele acredite ser o Graal, logo descobre que é algo muito mais inquietante. Thomas/Eleanor. Spoiler d'O Andarilho pra frente.


**(N/A): CUIDADO SPOILERS pra quem não leu até O Herege. Só uns rabiscos, galera, nada planejado. E sem beta, também. Se alguém quiser se voluntariar, estamos ai (: A ideia surgiu em uma noite enquanto eu lamentava a perda da Eleanor. E, por isso mesmo, o Thomas está um pouco mais sentimental que o original. Me incomodou muito o fato de que ele perdeu a Eleanor e nem tocou mais no assunto. Divirtam-se! :D  
><strong>

**LEAVE ME OUT WITH THE WASTE**  
><em>it<em>_'__s__the__wrong__time__and__place__to__be__thinking__of__you_

Na primeira noite no chalé abandonado, Thomas não conseguiu dormir. Levantou-se da cama feita de palha e folhas e ficou observando a respiração ritmada de Genevieve, o amontoado de roupas que subia e descia a cada inalada de ar fresco. Era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos, realmente sozinhos, desde que haviam se conhecido nas masmorras do castelo de Castillon D'Arbizon. Permitiu-se um sorriso torto quando se lembrou da hostilidade com que ela o recebera, mas o sorriso morreu logo ao se recordar das cicatrizes que ela tentara esconder. Abaixou os olhos e encarou os próprios braços, marcados a fogo, que acabavam nas pontas tortas dos dedos torturados. Não deveria lembrar-se daquilo agora, já fizera as pazes com aquele pedaço de seu passado.

Saiu, então, para a noite úmida que prenunciava uma tempestade, com os ouvidos atentos de quem havia se acostumado a buscar um inimigo em cada sombra. Não encontrou pontas de flechas ou fios de espada, porém. Mas uma luz, fraca, distante, que parecia tremeluzir ao sabor do vento. Lembrou-se da visão que tivera do Graal dois verões atrás, quando da mesma maneira tornara-se um fugitivo ao lado de Jeanette. Então, movido pela tênue ilusão de que o Graal estivesse se apresentando ao mais jovem Vexille que retornara a Astarac, ele caminhou. Durante o que pareceram anos, ele moveu um pé após o outro sem ter muita certeza do que fazia, mas o que encontrou no final da trilha não era o Graal, tampouco algo que lhe oferecesse paz.

** "Eleanor".**

Não era uma pergunta. Aliás, de alguma forma, parecia muito natural que ela estivesse ali, esperando por ele. Por um segundo, Thomas se perguntou se havia morrido e Eleanor estava ali para buscá-lo. Mas então lembrou que a noite anterior estivera calma e, além do mais, ele era um herege, banido dos locais sagrados da cristandade. Quando morresse, certamente não encontraria rostos amigáveis em seu caminho para o inferno.

**"****Thomas****"**, ela respondeu, e então abriu o sorriso mais lindo que Thomas já havia visto. Subitamente ele percebeu o quanto havia esquecido sobre Eleanor. Seu sorriso, sua voz, o jeito benevolente com que ela olhava para ele, como se o arqueiro fosse uma criança mimada que se recusasse a aprender uma importante lição. Percebeu que se esquecera do quanto a amava e de que esperavam um filho juntos, quando ela fora cruelmente arrancada de sua vida. Sem que notasse, seus olhos marejaram.

**"****Você****está****aqui****"**, foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Queria acrescentar _quando__não__deveria_, mas não teve coragem. Sabia que não deveria estar vendo fantasmas, mas se fosse honesto consigo mesmo admitiria que era bom rever Eleanor. E ele estava precisando ser honesto, para variar.

**"****Não**** exatamente****"**, ela respondeu, ainda com o ar divertido de quem não tem mais relação com os problemas desse mundo. **"****Ma ****é ****complicado ****explicar. ****Nós ****precisamos ****conversar****"****.**

Sem esperar que Thomas se manifestasse, ela se adiantou e o tomou pela mão, guiando-o até um amontoado de rochas próximo ao rio. O arqueiro deixou-se levar, experimentando pela primeira vez a sensação de não ter que tomar decisões. Passara os últimos meses tão preocupado com a guarnição, com os inimigos, com o primo e com Robbie que nem percebera o quanto aquilo vinha pesando sobre seus ombros. Por um segundo, permitiu-se apenas relembrar o quão suave era o toque da mão de Eleanor e só acordou de seu transe quando sentaram-se sobre uma das rochas.

**"****Estou**** indo**** para ****Astarac****"**, ele começou, a guisa de explicação. Não sabia se Eleanor era realmente um fantasma ou só uma alucinação produzida por sua consciência culpada. De qualquer maneira, não tinha certeza do quanto ela sabia sobre sua jornada.

**"****Eu ****sei****"**, ela esclareceu, como que adivinhando seus pensamentos. **"****Estive ****do ****seu ****lado**** o ****tempo ****todo****"**

Ele sentiu o coração apertar.

**"****Como?****"**

**"****Nas**** suas**** lembranças, ****embora**** eu ****deva ****dizer ****que ****você**** andou**** me ****esquecendo**** um ****pouco****"**, ela franziu o cenho, mas não parecia aborrecida. Ainda ostentava o ar divertido de uma criança arteira.

** "Desculpe"**

** "Eu entendo. É mais fácil assim"**

** "Eu não queria..."**

** "Não precisa se explicar, Thomas. De verdade"**

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou as feições duras do homem que amava, deixando que cada fio de barba arranhasse a ponta dos seus dedos, e então sorriu.

** "Eu te amo"**

** "Eu sei"**

** "Eu não queria que você tivesse que ir, eu juro, se eu soubesse que meu..."**

** "Thomas, eu não vim aqui para ouvir você se desculpar"**

**"****Mas**** eu ****sinto ****muito!****"** as lágrimas dele corriam mais profusamente agora, mas ele estava determinado a ignorá-las. Chorara em silêncio na igreja, quando soubera da morte de Eleanor e do padre Hobbe, manteria o mesmo silêncio agora. **"****Eu ****jamais ****deveria ****ter ****te ****deixado ****ir ****sozinha, ****ou ****ter ****ido**** para ****uma ****luta ****que ****não ****era ****a ****minha****"**

**"****Todas ****as ****lutas ****são ****suas, ****Thomas****"**, ela o interrompeu. **"****Porque ****você ****é ****um ****guerreiro.**** Por**** isso ****eu ****o ****amei,**** desde ****o ****momento ****em ****que ****o ****vi ****a ****beira ****da ****morte, ****pendurado ****em ****uma ****árvore****"**

Ela riu, mas ele não pareceu achar graça.

**"****Você ****salvou ****minha**** vida ****e ****eu ****a ****deixei ****morrer****"**

**"****Você ****me ****salvou**** primeiro, ****lembra-se?****"**, ela sacudiu a cabeça. **"****E ****eu ****não ****fiquei ****porque**** não ****era ****para ****ser ****assim,**** Thomas,**** não ****foi ****culpa ****sua****"**

**"****Deus**** é ****cruel****"**, ele retrucou, seco.

**"****Deus**** é ****sábio****"****,** ela respondeu, ternamente. **"****E ****você ****é**** o ****filho ****preferido ****dele****"**

**"****Não ****sou ****filho ****de ****Deus****"**, a voz dele saia mais amarga do que gostaria. **"****Fui**** excomungado****"**

**"****As ****palavras ****de ****um ****homem**** não ****mudam**** o ****que ****nós ****somos ****perante**** Deus, ****Thomas****"**, ela sorriu e moveu a cabeça na direção do chalé. **"****Você ****deveria ****dar ****mais ****ouvidos ****a ****sua ****amiga****"**

Sem saber o motivo, Thomas sentiu-se envergonhado. Talvez por Eleanor saber o que ele sentia por Genevieve. Talvez por achar que ela se entristeceria por ele ter encontrado uma substituta tão rapidamente. Quis dizer que ela não preenchia o vazio que Eleanor deixara em seu coração, que era diferente, a amava de maneira diferente, mas não soube quais palavras usar. Parecia errado tentar se explicar.

**"****Você ****a ****ama****"****,** ela atestou, simplesmente. **"****E ****ela ****é ****boa ****para ****você. ****Eu**** fico ****feliz****"**

** "Me desculpe"**

Ela fechou a expressão pela primeira vez.

**"****Você**** se ****desculpa**** por ****erros ****que**** não ****comete.**** Faz**** promessas ****que ****não ****pode ****cumprir. ****Busca ****coisas ****em ****que ****não ****acredita. ****Teme ****um**** Deus ****que ****não ****o ****ama****"**, ela pareceu pensar por um momento. **"****Você ****é ****um ****homem**** estranho, ****Thomas****"**

**"****Sou ****um ****homem****"**, ele esclareceu. **"****Não ****sou ****divino****"**

**"****E**** ainda ****assim,**** foi ****criado ****à**** imagem**** e ****semelhança ****de ****Deus****"**, ela voltou a sorrir. **"****Você ****deveria ****se ****valorizar ****mais. ****Você ****é ****um ****homem**** sábio, ****Thomas, ****mas**** não ****consegue ****compreender**** sua ****própria ****sabedoria****"**

** "Meu pai gastava sua sabedoria com as gaivotas na praia. Talvez eu deva ser tão sábio quanto ele"**

Desta vez os dois riram.

**"****Na**** maioria ****das ****vezes, ****as ****coisas ****mais ****valiosas ****são ****as ****mais ****simples.**** Não**** se ****esqueça**** disso**** durante ****a ****sua ****busca****"**

** "Eu busco um conto de fadas"**

** "É o valor que você dá ao objetivo que faz com que a busca tenha sentido. Sua busca é santa"**

** "E sangrenta"**

** "Isso acontece. Não se culpe por coisas que você não tem o poder de evitar"**

**"****Eu ****te ****amo****"**, ele repetiu, mas não sabia dizer se já havia dito aquilo antes.

**"****Eu**** também ****te ****amo, ****meu ****amor****"**, ela respondeu e, sem que planejassem, os olhares de ambos caíram sobre o colo de Eleanor. **"****Nós ****te ****amamos****"**

Thomas sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais e se perguntou se aquela dor não seria pior do que a infligida por De Taillebourg. Deixou que sua mente vagasse pelo sonho que sempre tivera, seu grupo de arqueiros viajando por terras distantes, sendo pagos para fazer o que faziam de melhor. Então imaginou um grande castelo, por que não o feudo de D'Evecque, e ele e Eleanor juntos, em paz, ensinando um garotinho a andar a cavalo e a manejar um arco. Ou uma menina a coser e compreender as fases da lua. Uma família.

**"****Você ****precisa ****ir****"**, Eleanor o interrompeu. **"****O**** dia ****já ****vai ****amanhecer ****e ****você ****precisa ****descansar.**** Sua**** jornada ****é**** longa****"**

**"****Não ****quero**** que ****você ****vá**** embora****"**, ele admitiu, com algum esforço.

**"****Eu ****não ****irei****"**, ela sorriu e pousou a mão no peito largo de Thomas. **"****Vou ****estar ****bem ****aqui,**** sempre ****que ****você ****precisar****"**

Eles não disseram mais nada. Por um minuto inteiro, olharam-se no fundo dos olhos e Thomas entendeu que não havia nada para ser dito. Aquela fora a mulher da sua vida, que o moldara para os desafios que estavam por vir, que o ensinara a ser bom e correto, mesmo que isso fosse um bocado difícil no tempo em que viviam. E agora ela se fora. Mas a presença de Eleanor o acalmava de tal forma que ele não sentia ódio por seu primo, ou pelo padre que o torturara, simplesmente não havia espaço.

Ela se levantou e o tomou pelas mãos novamente, mas deixou que ele continuasse sozinho depois de alguns passos. Assim que ele se virou para encará-la, Eleanor sorriu.

** "Vá com Deus, meu Thomas. Encontre o que você está buscando e, se não conseguir trazer paz para o mundo, pelo menos consiga um pouco para você"**

Ele concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça, limpou as lágrimas já secas com o antebraço e continuou caminhando. Não deu dois passos, porem, e arriscou uma espiada por cima do ombro. Eleanor – ou fosse o que fosse aquela aparição – não estava mais lá. Ele sorriu e voltou a trilhar seu caminho de volta para o chalé.

Certezas eram escassas em sua vida. Não sabia se estariam vivos até a próxima noite, ou se teria de queimar Genevieve, ou se o Graal existia e estava em Astarac. Não sabia se teria forças para lutar contra seu primo quando chegasse a hora ou se Deus realmente ainda estava com ele. Mas, dentre tantas dúvidas, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Eleanor podia não estar fisicamente a seu lado, mas ele jamais estaria sozinho.


End file.
